


The Corset

by Harmony_J



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Steve Trevor Lives, wondertrev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony_J/pseuds/Harmony_J
Summary: Diana wants to fit in with all the other women.





	The Corset

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have too much to say about this, just that I wanted to explore Diana trying to understand and fit into what Man's World's definition of womanhood is. I'm also not a physician. Steve is injured in this and I have no medical explanation for his problem. I just made it up. This fic is not meant to be historically accurate either. It's Alternate Universe in that Steve lives and he and Diana are a couple.

1919

Diana smiled at Steve. He was finally strong enough to come home from the hospital and she was taking him home. Everyone thought it was a miracle that he had even survived, let alone that he was conscious and able to stand. The first few weeks after the plane blowing up, Steve had been in a coma, but had somehow pulled through. He was still physically weak and couldn’t walk and had some difficulty using his hands. The doctors weren’t sure he would ever make a full recovery but Diana disagreed. She was convinced that he just needed to get a little stronger, if he could stand, she reasoned, than he could walk and he would. He would eventually be able to run and do everything else he had done before getting hurt too. She’d teach him if she had to.

She didn’t mind teaching him how to hold a fork or how to write a letter again either, whatever he needed. She was just grateful he was with her and they were still together. He had been honorably discharged from the military. They were still in Europe. His parents had been sending them money and Diana worked as a language tutor, mostly teaching French and Latin, and now they could start living their life together. 

“You look beautiful.” He said looking up at her from his wheelchair. It was ten in the morning and Diana was wearing an evening gown; Etta Candy had given up on her learning what time of day to wear what. It hadn’t made sense to Diana that there were so many different types of outfits for different times of the day and occasions. She wore a suit to work, at Etta’s suggestion, but other than that she figured she should wear whatever she liked, whenever she wanted, and this was the prettiest dress she had found on her most recent trip to the department store. Steve couldn’t disagree with her. She was ravishing in the scarlet gown. He liked her headband and the feather on it. He wanted nothing more than to get out of the wheelchair and caress her face. He wanted to dance with her too. He tried pulling himself up but his legs were numb and wobbly and he was afraid of falling.

“When I get better. I need to take you out dancing.” He smiled.

“I can’t wait.” She smiled back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
“I’m sorry.” Steve said after accidentally knocking over a glass of milk. He had reached for it but had missed. He grabbed his napkin and dabbed at the mess.

“It’s all right.” Diana leaned over Steve uncomfortably. She finished cleaning up the spill. “Do you want another glass?”

“Yeah, but… Christ, you’re going to have to put it in a baby bottle so I don’t spill it again, he said shamefully. “I try reaching for something and I either miss or after grabbing it drop it.” He thought eating had been pretty depressing too. They had been at the table for almost an hour already. He kept dropping his fork, or was missing his mouth. Diana had offered to help feed him but he had refused. He felt completely useless.

“It’s only temporary Steve.” She said very patiently filling up another glass of milk for him. She sat down in his lap. She put the glass to his mouth and he shook his head. He didn’t need her to hold his glass for him, but he was thirsty. He took a few sips.

“Thank you.” He said wrapping his arms around her. He was amazed that his body was actually listening to what he wanted it to do. He lay his head on her shoulder. He wanted to hold her like this forever. She smelled like lilac. He thought the smell fit her perfectly. She had her long hair up in a chignon and maybe she had a bit too much powder and rouge on, a lot of kohl around her eyes and on her eyelashes too, but she had told him that she wanted to be extra beautiful for him and he found it really touching. She had really wanted to turn his homecoming from the hospital into a special occasion. He was about to tell her she was beautiful again and had more than succeeded in giving him a welcome home party, but she shifted for the umpteenth time in his lap before finally deciding to stand up. She asked him if he wanted anymore milk. He said no.

“Are you still hungry?” She asked.

“No. Breakfast was wonderful.” It really was, well what he had managed to eat anyway. “So, that’s what you’ve been up to while I’ve been in the hospital? You’re becoming a wonderful cook I see.”

“I’m going to be soon.” Diana promised. She started to clear the table for the both of them. Etta had given her some lessons on the basics of cooking, and had gotten her a cookbook. Diana had, had a few mishaps, but one thing she had perfected was Breakfast. Breakfast was Steve’s favorite anyway, so worst comes the worst they could always live off Breakfast foods.

She thought that if she just kept at it that cooking and baking would come as easily as fighting did. Etta told her that most women preferred one over the other, either baking or cooking, but she had decided that she could do both and equally well. She just had to keep practicing. One thing she knew was that she didn’t like the clean-up after cooking. She didn’t like cleaning at all actually. It was difficult just keeping the apartment tidy. She wondered if anyone liked cleaning. She found shopping to be time consuming too which she didn’t much care for either.

“I hope when I get better that you’ll let me cook sometimes.” Steve said. “My mom taught me. We had to sneak around behind my father’s back. He didn’t want his boy in the kitchen. Kitchens and cooking were for the women, but I always thought cooking was a basic life skill, and to be honest I wasn’t sure I would have a woman around to cook for me anyway. I learned in the military too, but the best lessons were from mom.”

“I’d love if you cooked sometimes. Are you good at it?” Diana filled the sink up with soap and water. 

“Well, no one’s ever gotten sick off my cooking, or complained that it tasted bad, so I think I must be doing something right. I can make a good steak. I’m not too bad with casseroles and stews either. My mom loved those two things.” He watched Diana poke the middle of her chest. She was walking a bit stiffly and moving slower than usual. He watched her finish cleaning up the kitchen.

“I like making stews and casseroles like Shepard’s pie too. Diana pointed out, “But they’re time consuming with having to cut up all the ingredients.”

“That should be easy for you. You already know how to use a sword.”

“I know. I’ve been looking for one to cook with, maybe a short sword. I think I prefer a sword over a knife in the kitchen.”

“That sure would be amusing.” Steve chuckled. “Come here for a moment.”

“Okay?” Diana shrugged and walked back to Steve. She couldn’t take her eyes off of him. He stared at her for a moment and put his arms out for her. She gladly went into them. He started to feel around her waist. He didn’t have much feeling in his hands but he could feel her with his arms.

“I thought that’s what I was feeling, but I wasn’t positive. Your shape is a bit different too.”

“What?”

When did you start wearing a corset?” He asked affectionately. “I’m no expert in the matter but I think it might be laced too tightly.”

“Awhile. Why do you say that?” Diana asked a little embarrassed. She was sure she had laced it exactly the way the saleslady had showed her before she ordered it. She didn’t want to tell him that today was her first day wearing the undergarment.

“You’re moving around awfully slow and stiffly, maybe It’s too small?”

“No, the lady measured me.”

“Do you feel like you’re being hugged or squeezed to death?”

“I feel like I’m fine.” 

“Well, maybe try to loosen the laces a bit. It might make you feel even better.” He understood her not having much experience wearing a corset, most women had been trained from girlhood to wear them, but he thought she looked unusually uncomfortable and girls had told them that when a corset was fitted and laced properly that it should feel like they were being hugged, and Diana stumbling around like she was, just wasn’t sitting well with him. She was like a beautiful creature who had been lamed and he didn’t exactly enjoy being witness to that. He wondered what possessed her to wear the damn thing anyway.   
“Do you like how I look in it?” She twirled around for him.

“You look amazing, but I don’t know that corsets are really necessary. “

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know. I mean. They’re sure fun to look at in the bedroom. I love unlacing them, even though it’s faster to just unhook them. I don’t know about the shape they give women though. It’s not as bad now, but when I was growing up some girls were still into tight lacing. They looked deformed to me. They certainly keep women in line though. Some men like that. I might like that with you. You staying in line and all?” He said very seriously, but he was only teasing.

“What do you mean me staying in line? Diana pulled away from him.

“Corsets restrict your movements. You can’t do everything you should be able to do, which puts me at an advantage.” He smiled. 

“I’ve done everything I’ve needed to do so far.”

“Want to try an experiment to test that theory?”

“Sure.”

“Take a few dollars out of your purse.”

“All right.” Diana stood up and opened her purse. She took out a few bills.

“Sit down again.”

“Okay, I will.” She chose his lap again.”

“Drop the bills onto the floor.” He said wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her on her shoulder.

“Fine.” Diana threw them onto the floor.

“Now try picking them up from your seated position.” He let go of her.

“No problem.” Diana tried bending over from sitting but couldn’t. “That’s terrible.” She cried out. She stood up and tried bending over from that position too. It was also uncomfortable. She squatted down and picked up the bills. “That’s just one movement.” She protested. “If you were so against corsets why didn’t you just flat out tell me?”

“I just want to make sure you’re all right is all.”

“I’m fine.” She said starting to get annoyed. “And you may not like my corset but I do. I think it gives me a beautiful figure and I like how much better my clothes fit. I like how much better my posture is also, and it’s what all the other women wear and I want to fit in. I haven’t been wearing it as long as most women either, so of course I’m not going to be as perfect as they are in it. And you know what? I’m not going to stop wearing it just because you don’t like it.”

Steve opened his mouth for another rebuttal but changed his mind. He thought her posture was fine before her corset and she had such a beautiful body already, but he could understand about her wanting to fit in, even if she didn’t really need to. He thought that women should try to be more like her. She was incredible. He wondered what she had been through while he was in the hospital recovering, that made her all of a sudden want to fit in. He felt bad for not being there for her. He certainly had no intention of telling her how to dress either. He hadn’t meant it like that.

“You know what? I shouldn’t have said anything.” Steve said with regret. “And what exactly do you know about ladies’ fashion Steve Trevor? You best shut your mouth. That’s what my female friends would tell me when I pointed out how uncomfortable they looked wearing a corset, and once or twice they slapped me across the face with their little gloved hands for talking to them about their unmentionables. I’m sorry the lesson didn’t stick.”

“I’m sorry it didn’t also.” Diana agreed.

“If you like yourself in a corset than I do too. I’ll just say a couple more things.”

“What?”

“You’re the kindest and most stunning woman I’ve ever met in my entire life, with or without a corset, and if what I say upsets you just tell me to shut up all right?” 

“I will.” Diana smiled. “Shut up Captain Steve Trevor.”

“Yes ma’am.” Steve bowed his head.

Diana took off her apron and wheeled Steve into their sitting room. They were still in his apartment in London. They weren’t even engaged, but when Steve had woken up she was the first person on his mind. He was worried about her. Etta Candy had been keeping her company. Diana had been staying in a boarding house, but Steve wanted her to have her own place. It’s what she always talked about. He still had his apartment in London and it didn’t make sense not having anyone in it. Steve had wanted her visiting him in the hospital too and it was easier if they were together. He had asked her about these things and they agreed that they would both say they had been married in the war, that way she had her own place to stay in London and she was free to visit him at the hospital also. They spent the rest of the day talking and reading to each other. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few months later…

Steve watched Diana take off her clothes. She had continued to wear her corset and he hated it. He called it her hobbler behind her back. It slowed her down. He had been right about her lacing it too tightly also. When she finally took off her corset and chemise at the end of each day she always had an ugly, red imprint of the damn thing all over her flesh, but he kept his mouth shut.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” She asked untying her petticoat. She took off her corset cover and unfastened her stockings from the garters hanging at the bottom of the corset. She was just standing in her corset, chemise and drawers. 

“It’s nothing.”

“You’re a liar Steve Trevor. You hate my undergarments.”

“I really don’t” He promised.

“Well, at least the corset then.”

I’m just surprised you like it so much is all. I thought you might get tired of it.”

“You’re right I am tired of it.”

“What?”

“Take it off of me.” She challenged.

“Come over here and I will.”

“No, you come to me.” Diana ordered

“All right. You asked for it.” He smiled. He stood up and walked over to her. He pulled her into his arms and dipped her. He swung her around. She honestly couldn’t resist him much when she was wearing her corset and maybe he should have liked that; that maybe they were just a tiny bit closer to being physically matched, when she was laced up, but the truth was he hated it. He didn’t like her being vulnerable at all. She was on what she called “The Normal Woman Project,” though and he figured he had no choice but to go along with her, even if it was incredibly annoying at times.

She was turning into what society expected women to be and she expected him to be society’s unreasonable expectation of a man too. He honestly just wanted her to be herself. He wanted to be himself too. He leaned down and kissed her once before pulling her up again. Her delightful laughter was the best thing he had heard all day. “Let’s get this corset off you.” He turned her into the direction of their bed, and swatted her firmly on her behind to get her moving, because she had asked him to do that once. She had wanted him to be strong and to be the one in charge. He was still trying to wrap his head around that nonsense. He preferred teamwork. He hoped that all of this was just temporary and that she’d come around to being the woman he had met on that beach two years ago and had fought side by side with. He hoped that her not making as many independent decisions, asking him permission on almost everything and constantly wanting his approval was just a phase too. 

They both sat down on the bed. She faced him and he signaled for her to turn her back to him. The easiest way to remove a corset was to unclasp the front of it, but the proper way to undo it was to untie the bow in the back and to gently pull on all the laces, where they were crossed over to loosen them, then you would unclasp the front.

Steve grabbed the bow’s two loops with his fingers and tried untying it. He wasn’t very successful. He tried again. He just didn’t have the dexterity yet. It was deeply depressing to him. He had been home from the hospital for many months now. He placed the progress he had made with standing and walking almost solely on Diana. She had worked with him constantly, never giving up on him, even when he was cursing at her and the world for his troubles, no matter how much they worked with his hands though, he still had a hard time doing everything he wanted to do. 

“I can’t.” He said defeated.

“Maybe you can’t yet, but I think you’ll get there.” She stood up and untied the bow on her corset. She pulled on the laces and unfastened the front of it, taking it off. She put it on the bed. She pulled off her chemise and the drawers she had on until she was completely naked. She stood in front of him and didn’t move.

“God you’re gorgeous.” Steve said standing up. He fumbled with his clothes, taking off his shirt, pants, and underwear. It took longer than it should have, but he was grateful that for the most part Diana didn’t have to dress and undress him anymore. He reached out for her. “Come here. I need to touch you.”

“You can touch me when you can lace and unlace me.” She said.

“What?”

“The Doctor thinks you can get the complete use of your hands back. You just need the perfect tool to do it. He’s not sure what it is but I think I know what might help. She picked up her corset and handed it to him. “I just got my new corset delivered today. You can have the old one. “Unlace it and lace it up. When you’re able to do that without any difficulty, I think your hands will be fine.”

“This isn’t doctor approved. He complained.

“Nope, but it’s worth a try isn’t it? You should work on tying and untying your shoes too, keep working with buttons also.”

“I have been.” He griped.

“Yeah, but then you just gave up.”

“What’s all this anyway? What do you mean I can’t touch you?”

“I mean you want me you’ll have to figure out the corset. She said jumping up onto the bed right in front of him.

“Nice body!” He stared at her eagerly. He reached out to touch her toned calf. She jumped back off the bed and slapped him hard on the top of his thigh. “Ow!” He yelped out touching the pink mark she had left behind. He started to rub it. Christ, she was being serious about him not touching her. He looked at her with annoyance but then realized that he hadn’t felt this sensation of pain, in quite some time, usually he was just numb in his legs. The pain almost felt good to him. “I can feel this.” He smiled.

“I know. Your legs are really getting better. It’s about time your hands did too, don’t you think?”

He was pretty sure that recovering from an injury wasn’t something that people had a say over. I’ll get better, because I will it, but he’d indulge her. It was her optimism and encouragement over the last few months that had helped with his recovery in his legs.

“What if I told you that I don’t like the idea of not being able to touch you until I can figure this stupid thing out. What if I told you that you should obey me because I’m the man and we’re engaged now.” He challenged.

“I think I’d laugh at you. Who do you think you are Steve?”

“Wait, what happened to the complaisant girl that I’ve been trying to make sense of over the last few months? The one who insisted on being like all the other women and doing as she was told?”

“She’s not me. I’m not like the women in Man’s World. And you know what? That’s all right.” She smiled.

“Just like that, you’re giving up your project?” Diana had gone through so many household books, ladies’ magazines and etiquette books that it was ridiculous. She had sure learned a lot about the home arts or domestic science, as some of the books called it, and had gotten better with baking and cooking too, which was useful, and for the both of them actually. Steve read the books too, when she was at work, and helped out around the house when he was able, but she had gotten some other ideas in her head too, about how society expected women to behave and what women’s true roles were. Steve thought she was crippling herself again. She should be able to do whatever she wanted.

“Yeah, just like that. It was an experiment and I got out of it what I wanted.”

“And what exactly is that?”

“That the men and women in man’s world need help when it comes to gender relations. It’s wrong that men have to be in charge all the time. It’s wrong that women think that’s how it’s supposed to be. I think men and women should be walking side by side. I also think that a lot of the laws on the books, well, they don’t protect women or give them the same rights as men and that needs to be changed, because women are human beings too and they should be treated as such.”

“Welcome back Sweetheart.” He smiled. “Can I kiss you at least?”

“Yes.” She leaned down and they kissed. “I hope this is the last corset I ever have to buy too.” Diana walked to the dresser and pulled out the box her new corset came in. When you have the complete use of your hands back and take this cursed thing off of me, you can burn it for all I care, and I hope you figure it out before I have to buy another.”

“I’ll figure it out.” He picked up her old corset and put it in his lap. He tried working with it again. 

“I’ll make you a deal.” Diana said taking the corset away from him. They would both like this plan better. She tied the laces up into a tight bow and handed it back to him. When you can untie the bow you can have me, and if you want me again you’ll have to figure out how to completely unlace it, and then when you can re-lace it, you can have me a third time, after that, well… I think things will be like they have been since you got better down there.” She said staring at his crotch.

“Nope, they’ll be even better.” He said staring right back at her.

“I look forward to it.”

“Maybe I’ll start with this.” He pointed to the faded pink mark on his leg from her slapping him. I thought that maybe I should return the favor.” He said playfully.

“And how do you presume to do that?”

“Maybe with you over my knee.” He started to smile but then she slapped him on his thigh again. “Ouch! I’m still injured you know.” He hissed, rubbing his leg. 

“You want to spank me? Is that what you’re implying?”

“Yes. If it’s all right with her Royal Highness?”

“Of course, it is. I like spankings. I want to spank you too though.” She said grabbing him by the face and kissing him hard.

“Feels, like you already have been.” He grumbled. He nodded his head at her and smiled though, never being able to say no to any bedroom activities.

She took a pillow off the bed and grabbed a couple of blankets. “I’ll be in the other room gratifying myself if you need me, too bad you can’t help with that. I’m going to be loud too. She laughed, too bad you won’t be the cause of the noise, not this time."

“You’re horrible.” He whined.

“Better figure out that corset then so you can show me the errors of my ways.”

“I love you Diana Princess of Themyscira."

“I love you too Steve Trevor.” She sauntered out of the bedroom and he was more determined than ever to get better and he did get better.

The End. Thank you for checking this out.


End file.
